Sticks and Stones
by smi1e
Summary: If someone's talking about you behind your back, a true friend will punch them for you. Who will be Troy's true friend when everyone's talking about him? T&S Oneshot.


"Excuse me?" Gabriella Montez asked, blinking frantically.

"Gabriella, please don't make me say it again." Troy Bolton pleaded with her.

They were sitting in Troy's special spot, curtsey of the Science club. All around the two of them was green. Since January, the Science had bought new plants and it really brightened the whole roof up.

But neither of them had noticed.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Gabriella said, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Gabriella, I know you know what I'm talking about; its just not…there anymore." Troy said, looking at her. He hated to do this, but it had to be done.

"No I don't." She said stubbornly.

"Gabriella, I just-"Troy started, before she cut him off.

"Don't even say it Troy!" Gabriella cried, the tears sliding down her face. Troy reached to wipe them, but she smacked his hand away.

"Didn't we have fun? I taught you how to do algebra and to dance. What more is there?" She cried.

"Gabriella, there is so much more!" Troy said.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked hotly,

"I don't know." Troy said. "I guess you find out when you find the right person."

"But you're my right person Troy. We're meant to be together! We started something new! We broke free of everyone, we showed everyone what change was! We did it together." Gabriella was frantic now.

"Gabriella, I'm not your right person because you're not mine. It's too easy." Troy said.

"Easy! This is not easy. This is hard. Heartbreaking!" She cried.

"I'm not talking about this." Troy said, opening his arms to demonstrate. "I'm talking about this." He said, pointing first to her then to himself. "There's no challenge when we're together. Everything is so easy. I was an hour late to our date yesterday, and you forgave me once I got there!"

"That's because I know the musical has you running around all the time. Especially since you have _Sharpay _as a partner." Gabriella said, putting emphasis on Sharpay.

"I know. But, still. Anyone else would have screamed at me, or they would have left already. If I was supposed to meet Chad somewhere and I wasn't there in the first ten minutes he would have left. If I was even a minute late for Sha-." He stopped. No need to tell her this now. "But I wasn't there for an hour yesterday! And you stayed. That's really sweet Gabby, but I didn't deserve it." Troy said.

"You do so! You do so much for this school. You're on Student Council, the captain of the basketball team _and _your one of the leads for the musical. You're doing so much. Being late for one date doesn't matter to me." She cried, not noticing his little slip up.

"But it wasn't just one date! I was late three times last week! And I didn't even show up to your Scholastic Decathlon meet! I slept in. I completely forgot about it!" Troy cried.

"But still-Wait." Gabriella stopped. "You were didn't come to our meet? I won that meet! I got the winning answer! You told me you were there!"

"No actually I hadn't. You met me at the front doors when I was coming in to practice for the musical. You were so happy I was there, I just couldn't say I just got there."

"So you lied to me!" She cried.

"Yeah, I kind of did." Troy said looking at his hands.

"Troy Bolton you are-"She started, but he cut her off.

"I know. But this is why we have to break up Gabriella! I feel bad for missing dates, and even when I know I should leave early, I never make it out in time! And I feel so bad for lying to you and pretending that I still feel the way I did in January, but its just not there anymore."

"Is there someone else?" She stared at him.

"What? No!" Troy replied looking at the ground.

"There is someone else!" Gabriella cried. "There has to be! We were fine before you got the lead in that musical. We were perfect; you and I. Everyone said so! Everybody still does!"

"Gabby," Troy said, taking her hands, "There's no one else. I just can't seem to feel the spark anymore."

"I can help you find it! I know I can!" Gabriella pleaded, removing her hands from Troy's and placing them on his face. "Look at me Troy." She said, his eyes had been looking anywhere but her, but now they stared at her. "We can find it. And when we do, we can be together again."

Troy shook his head a bit and was about to answer when a voice spoke up. "Troy, come on. Ms. Darbus wants us to-"The voice stopped. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! Um, I'll be going. Back to the auditorium. To shove my face into the floor." The voice rushed.

Troy and Gabriella turned just in time to see a flash blonde head, before it disappeared. The only way they were sure that there had been someone there, was the clicking their shoes made as the person ran down the steps.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked her hands still on Troy's face as she stared at the stairs.

"Sharpay." Troy said. "I told her I would be up here for lunch."

"Oh." Gabriella said removing her hands from his face. "You like her!" She cried.

"What?" Troy asked horrified. "No I don't! What would make you think that?"

"Well you're breaking up with me! And she knew you would be here! Oh my God Troy. Did you tell her about this?"

"About what?" He asked, confused.

"About how you felt. You did! I can't believe you!"

"What? I didn't! I just told her I'd be late for practice today! She asked where I would be and I just told her were I would be!" Troy said, moving his eyes from Gabriella's, so she wouldn't know he was lying.

He had told Sharpay that. They had gotten close during the practices for the summer musical, and she had noticed something off about him. But even so, he couldn't tell Gabriella that.

"Fine." Gabriella said. "But we can fix this! You know we can. We changed the school! That's a huge thing, this is little! We can get over it!" She cried, standing up from the bench and walking around.

"Gabriella, I really don't think we can." Troy said.

"But yo-"She started, but Troy cut her off. He walked up to her and took her hands.

"I know how much you want this to work. I did too. But I've felt like this for a few weeks, and I've tried to make it disappear. But it hasn't. It's only gotten stronger. And I can't keep missing dates Gabriella. I know this is hard to hear, but I can't do this anymore. We're over." Troy said, letting go of her hands.

He walked to the little table beside the bench and picked up his script. "I have to go practice now. Stay up here as long as you want." He said walking towards the stairs, and as he walked passed her he handed her a bundle of cookies. "I got Zeke to make these for you today. I thought you'd need them."

He was still talking, but all Gabriella saw was the cookies. She heard a faint 'Sorry', but when she looked, Troy was gone.

She started at the cookies angrily. She couldn't stand this. Without a second thought, she threw the cookies and they went over the roof. She grabbed her bag roughly, and made her way towards the cafeteria. She needed to speak to Taylor.

-

Troy walked slowly towards the auditorium. He had finally done it. He was free.

But, why did he feel so horrible still?

Probably because he broke her heart.

Why couldn't he just agree with her and make it work? Why did he have to break up with her.

_Because it didn't feel right. _A voice told him. He nodded to himself, as he passed the open doors of the cafeteria.

-

Chad and Taylor were sitting at a table near the door and saw him walk by. "Troy!" Chad called, but his words were lost on Troy.

He was too deep in his thoughts.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other; Troy was acting stranger than usual. They had just started discussing what was wrong with him when Gabriella ran in tears streaming down her face.

"Gabby!" Taylor cried jumping up and pulling her friend into a hug.

Chad sat there watching the two friends. What had happened there?

-

Troy opened the doors to the auditorium and made his way to the front where Ms. Darbus and the rest of the cast were seated. His eyes roamed the filled seats looking for a certain blonde. But she was no where to be seen.

Where had she gone?

"Mr. Bolton! About time you showed up." Ms. Darbus called from the front. "Now we can finally start the last scene.

"Okay Mr. Bolton, you will enter from stage right like we rehearsed, and Miss. Evans you do remember we changed your entrance. You will enter from stage left now." Ms. Darbus ordered, "Where is Miss. Evans?"

Everyone sitting down looked around, but Troy didn't. He had already looked. She wasn't here.

"Mr. Bolton, where is Miss. Evans? I sent her to find you!" Ms. Darbus cried.

"Um," Troy asked his voice coming out scratchy. He coughed and continued, "I didn't see her. Would you like me to look for her?" He asked, desperately hoping she would agree with him. His thoughts were weighing guiltily in his head, and he needed to sort them out.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said and Troy's shoulders visibly sunk. "There is only fifteen minutes left of lunch. The rest if the cast that managed to be here on **time **will practice their lines. Since they've been here the whole time only you and Miss Evans will have to stay after school." She said, before turning back to the cast.

The cast silently cheered when Troy silently yelled. He had been planning on going home and floating around in his pool. That always seemed to help him sort his thoughts out.

Troy turned around and made his way to the doors. "Be sure to tell Miss Evans, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus called as Troy walked out the doors.

Now, to find Sharpay.

-

Taylor stared shocked at her friend. "He said all that?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded quietly, grabbing a carrot off of Chad's tray and nibbling on it. Chad began to glare at her for stealing his carrot, but decided against it. She didn't need him complaining about a measly carrot.

"Do you know why?" Taylor asked. Chad stared at the table not fully listening to their conversation. He had stopped after Gabriella said Troy had broke up with her.

A push to the shoulder awakened him from his thoughts and he looked at Taylor. "Did you hear me?"

Chad's eyes darted, looking for someone to tell him what was going on. But sadly, he was only sitting with Gabriella and Taylor, both of which were looking at him waiting for an answer.

"No?" He asked, pulling his shoulders up towards his ears waiting to get hit.

"What's he doing?" Gabriella asked in a quiet voice.

"He's waiting for me to hit him." Taylor said chuckling. "Now, do you know why Troy broke up with Gabby?"

Chad's shoulders slowly sunk as he looked at Taylor. "You're not going to hit me?"

"No." She replied.

"Okay." Chad said, his shoulders coming down all the way, and he grabbed a carrot happily. He munched on it happily until he felt a smack. "Hey! You said you wouldn't hit me!" He cried.

Gabriella laughed quietly enjoying the show, while Taylor stared at Chad. "Did you hear my question?"

Chad stared at the table for a minute, and out of the corner of his eye he said her hand flying at him again. He reached up and grabbed it just before it hit him, and he leaned towards her. "As a matter of fact, I did." He replied, giving her a sweet kiss.

Gabriella looked down sadly, and once Taylor noticed, she smacked Chad again.

"Ow. What was that for?" He cried.

Taylor tilted her head in Gabriella's direction and Chad's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Well, he didn't mention anything to me." Chad said, hoping it would make Gabriella feel better. "I'm sure he hadn't talked to anyone about it."

Gabriella lifted her head and gave Chad a soft smile.

"I can go talk to him if you want." Chad suggested.

"That'd be really nice, thanks." Gabriella replied, and while Chad was looking at Taylor to see if that was alright she stole another carrot. It was fun to see Chad's reaction when his food was gone.

After Taylor nodded at Chad he glanced down at his tray as he picked it up to throw it out. Another carrot was gone. He looked up glaring and when he saw Gabriella watching him with a soft smile on her face as she chomped away on it, he shook his head.

_And now, _He thought, _Off to find my stupid best friend._

-

Troy found himself walking outside. He didn't know what made him come out this way, but he just did.

It was a really nice day, he decided. He stared up at the clouds and watched them move. It was quite neat.

As he looked up at them, he wondered to himself, if the clouds were really moving, or if they were stationary objects and it only looked like they were moving since the Earth was always moving.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was going until he felt a weight come onto his back.

He screamed and he heard laughing. "Gee Bolton. Scream like a girl much?" A voice asked.

Troy shook his head, "That was cruel." He said.

"I know." The voice giggled, and Troy started spinning. "No! No! Stop it Bolton! Stop!" The voice cried.

"Say sorry." He said, beginning to spin faster.

"No! It was true." The voice cried. But once Troy began running while he spinned, the voice cried, "Sorry!"

"I knew you'd see it my way." He said, stopping suddenly.

"Ahh!" The voice cried as Troy suddenly felt the weight leave his back.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried turning around, and saw that the person that had been on _his_ back, was now lying on _her _on the ground.

"Gee Bolton. You forgot to say hold on." Sharpay said sarcastically, slowly sitting up. Troy dropped to his knees and helped her.

"I am so sorry." He said, his eyes filled with worry.

"You should be." She complained while squeezing her eyes shut.

Troy looked at the ground, _Great_ he thought, _I hurt another person today. _

Sharpay opened her eyes and saw Troy staring at the grass. Her eyes softened and she pulled him towards her in a hug. "Aw you big baby. It's alright." She joked.

As surprised as Troy was to her hugging him, he tried to hide it as he hugged her back. He went to move away, when he felt something squishy in her hair.

"Euw." He said.

"What? You still think girls have cooties?" Sharpay asked pulling away from him with a smile.

"No. There's something in your hair." He said, pulling his hand away. He stared at it and saw brown.

Sharpay's eyes widened as she too stared at his hand. Tears began filling her eyes as she cried, "You dropped me in dog doodoo!"

Troy eyes widened in horror, as he heard her first sob. Luckily no one else was on the grounds, as Troy thought, or they would have been shocked. The so called 'Ice Queen' was crying.

At any other time it would have been funny, but not now. Sharpay had her head in her hands as her sobs grew. Troy felt his heart break, for it was because of him she was crying.

_Isn't it strange, _Troy thought to himself as he moved towards her _that my heart breaks more for her when she cries then it did for Gabriella? _

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth making shushing noises. "Sharpay its okay. You can use the locker room to shower."

"B-but they don't wo-wo-work!" She sobbed.

"What?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"The showers don't work. Someone stuck g-g-gum in the drains." She cried.

"Aw." Troy said hugging her more tightly then before. This was all his fault. What was wrong with him today?

As he held Sharpay he looked at the ground, and saw something surprising.

On the ground, in the exact spot where Sharpay fell, were the cookies he had given Gabriella. The plastic that had covered them had peeled off, and it seems that Sharpay had landed in an especially chocolaty chipped area.

He started laughing the longer he stared at it, and he felt Sharpay stiffen in his arms.

"You're laughing at me." She stated her voice muffled from his shirt. "I can't believe your laughing at me!" She cried.

"No, its not that!" Troy cried, trying his hardest to stop.

"Then what is it?" She asked huffily, as she moved her face off his chest and glared at him.

"You didn't fall in dog 'doodoo.'" He said.

"Great. I fell in mud instead." She cried shoving her face back into his chest roughly.

He made an 'oomph' sound, before gently pulling her face away. His hands were on either side of her face, and he stared into her eyes.

Brown. That was the colour of them. The same colour as Gabriella's. Except, for some reason he liked Sharpay's more. They weren't the colour of honey as Gabriella's were, but they were dark brown, with flecks of lighter brown around them.

And he liked them. Very much.

As her gaze turned from confusion to anger he shook out of his trance. "Look," he said, turning her head so she could look where her head had fallen.

He didn't know what had happened, but soon her head was turning back to his and she was staring at him.

"I fell in cookies?" She asked.

"You fell in cookies." Troy replied, a small smile sliding onto his face.

"I fell in cookies." Sharpay repeated, her eyes leaving Troy's and she stared at a spot over his shoulder.

They heard a faint laugh, and they both looked around in confusion. But the laugh disappeared from their thoughts as the warning bell for the next class rang.

Their eyes widened in horror, as Troy grabbed Sharpay by the waist again and hoisted her in the air as he too got up.

She giggled for a second when she felt her feet touch the ground, and she began walking. Troy's arms were still around her waist but she didn't notice.

"What were cookies doing on the ground?" She asked as they made their way towards the front of the school.

"I uh-" Troy started, feeling uncomfortable. "I gave them to Gabriella; I guess she didn't like them."

"Oh my gosh." Sharpay said quietly as they got closer to the front entrance. She turned her head to look at Troy and he looked at her. If either of them had looked at the doors they would have seen a bushy head of hair duck around the corner. "Was today the day?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Troy nodded slowly. "And I interrupted it." She said. "Cracker flecks! I'm so sorry!" She said stopping.

Troy shook his head, "Its okay. If you hadn't interrupted I would have probably still been up there with her." He said just as quietly, as he nudged her legs to keep moving.

"Oh. Wh-"Sharpay began to ask, but felt that this wasn't the right time.

They walked in silence for a few steps before she stopped once again. Troy walked right into her, before backing up a few paces and noticed where his arms still where. He pulled them away quickly, and neither of them could help but feel cold.

"What?" He asked, and winced as the second bell rang.

"My hair!" Sharpay cried, tears springing to her eyes again.

Troy started bouncing in place, he didn't want to be late for Ms. Darbus' class, but he couldn't let Sharpay walk around the school with cookie in her hair.

He searched his brain frantically, as tears began falling down Sharpay's face. Finally his brain settled on a solution. "My hat." He said.

"What?" Sharpay asked, wiping the tears away.

"I have an old baseball hat in my locker. You could wear that." Troy replied while grabbing her elbow and dragging her towards the door.

"But it won't match my outfit!" She cried as he reached the doors.

"Its red." Was all Troy said before pulling her through the doors.

If either of them had turned, just as they walked in the doors, they would have seen a very surprised Chad Danforth.

-

"They were…spinning?" Taylor asked her boyfriend as the walked down the hall to their last class.

"Yeah. It was weird." Chad said. "And then he dropped her."

Taylor's eyes widened as she stopped and stared at him. "He _dropped _her!" She asked in disbelief.

Chad nodded as he put an arm around her waist. "But that wasn't even the weirdest thing." He said as they walked into the door of their geography class room.

Taylor looked up at her boyfriend questioningly as she sat down. "She was crying."

"Who was crying?" Troy asked as he sat in the aisle beside them.

"No one." Taylor said, while Chad said, "Just this girl in the movie I was watching yesterday."

Troy looked at both of them strangely, and was about to question them when the teacher walked it. "Quiet." He barked.

Troy sunk low in his seat. Mr. Barker. He certainly lived up to his name.

Mr. Barker was writingdown their assignment for the day as the door opened and Gabriella ran in. "Miss. Montez, may I ask why you were late coming into my class room?" Mr. Barker asked.

"I got held up in my last class." She replied before running to her seat behind Taylor. And Troy didn't dare look up at her as she went passed him.

The door opened for a second time as Sharpay ran in. Troy smiled a small smile as he saw his red East High baseball hat on top of her head. Her cheeks were flushed as her eyes scanned the room. Her eyes rested briefly on Troy before they flickered to the teacher.

"I have a note." She said handing Mr. Barker a slip of paper before he could badger her.

He gave a faint nod, and she hurried to her seat in front of Ryan.

Out of the corner of his eye, Troy could see Ryan tapping Sharpay on her shoulder. And he could just imagine what he was asking her.

And he was correct. "Why are you wearing a **baseball **cap. Those things are so ten years ago." Ryan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before turning around to whisper to her brother, "I had a hair emergency. It's not even mine."

"Then whose is it?" Ryan wanted to know.

"No ones." She answered, before turning to her work.

No matter how hard or how many different ways Ryan asked her, she would simply not tell. Her annoyance with Ryan grew every second, but she was determined to stay calm.

And she wasn't the only one being annoyed.

"Hey dude." Troy whispered turning to Chad, "Do you have a pen I could borrow?" Chad gave a slight nod and reached for his pocket when he felt a sharp kick in his chair. _Oh, right_. He thought.

He looked at Troy and shook his head quickly before turning back to his work. Troy looked at him confused, before turning to Taylor, but he didn't even open his mouth when she glared at him.

Boy, if looks could kill, she'd be using him as paper for her math homework.

Troy turned back to the front and stared at the chalkboard. What was going on? And suddenly he knew. They knew about him and Gabriella.

He could understand why Taylor was mad at him, he** had** just broken up with her best friend, but why was Chad mad at him?

Probably because he hadn't discussed it with him first.

"Mr. Bolton." Mr. Barker called. "Why aren't you doing your work?"

_Geez. _Troy thought to himself. _I cannot catch a break today_.

"I don't have anything to write with." Troy said to the teacher.

"Then find something." Mr. Barker ordered.

Troy groaned and turned his head to look when a pen landed on his desk. He looked at it confused, until he noticed it was pink.

He smiled at it softly, and leaned forward. Sure enough, Sharpay was looking back at him. _Why? _He mouthed to her. But she didn't say anything. All she did was touch the brim of the hat before giving him a smile and going back to work.

He shook his head and smiled before picking up the pen and started doing his homework.

Chad and Taylor shared a look before looking at the two. This was not good, the decided.

-

The warning bell rang to single the end of class, and Troy got out of his seat slowly. _No need to rush. _He thought, _I'm going to be here 'til five anyways._

Chad and Taylor seemed to be the first to leave and everyone else filed out quickly after them. Sharpay too stayed in her seat twirling her hair around her finger as she bid good-bye to her brother. After her brother left, there were four people left in the room.

Troy and Sharpay, Mr. Barker and Gabriella.

Troy and Sharpay heard a crumpling of papers and turned to the back. There Gabriella sat shoving papers into her fists. She looked up and paled as she saw the two looking at her. She got up quickly, with the papers in her fists and her open binders in her hands and she practically ran from the room.

Mr. Barker looked up, and noticed Sharpay and Troy still there.

"Well?" He asked. "What are you waiting for? An invitation to come to supper? Well, too bad. You're not getting one. Scram!" He barked.

Sharpay and Troy got up from their seats and walked out the door. Troy patted Sharpay's head as they made their way to the auditorium. "How'd you like my hat?"

"It smells." Was all she said, before telling him she had to get something and that she would meet him in there.

He nodded before walking to his locker and throwing his geography books in. He grabbed his script and turned around. There were more people than usual in the hallway. It was Friday and usually the school was empty after the bell.

He looked around at the people strangely, before slowly walking to the auditorium. He walked in the middle of the hall, and heard rude remarks made behind his back.

Things about how he had been cheating on Gabriella with Sharpay.

How he and Sharpay had been lying to the school.

How he had broken Gabriella's heart, along with the rest of the girls in the school.

He had even heard someone tell him to go drop another girl.

Where had they gotten all these ideas? He wondered. How did they already know about himself and Gabriella. Surely she wouldn't have told anyone.

Two names flashed in his head as he reached the doors of the auditorium and he saw them standing there.

Chad and Taylor.

"How could you do that to her?" Taylor cried. Her voice seeming dangerously loud in the silent hallway. "She loved you, and your ripped out her heart and stomped on it. You break up with her and then run to miss Ice Queen. What does she have that Gabriella doesn't?" Troy backed up as Taylor got closer.

"Oh right." She said laughing, "She probably puts out."

The whole hallway 'oohed' at that, and Troy started at Taylor in disbelief. "Is that what you think?"

Taylor nodded, while Troy shook his head. "I'm not even going to explain this to you. Because I've already been through this with Gabriella. I don't know why you had to tell the whole school. I really don't. You've turned everyone against me. And for what? To make Gabriella feel better?" Troy cried, looking at her.

Taylor nodded again. "Well she won't!" Troy said loudly. "She won't feel better about this. Since you've told the whole school, everyone's going to be staring at her, and telling her their sorry. She hates that, and you know it." Troy said, and he saw the realization in Taylor's eyes. "I don't care how many people stare at me and talk behind my back." He said lying, "But Gabriella does. And now that's what's going to happen."

He pushed off from the wall and walked until he was standing in front of Chad. "Do you have anything to say?"

Chad stared at the floor silently.

"I didn't think you would." Troy said. Turning to face the hallway, before walking into the theatre without another word. Taylor stood silently staring at the place where Troy had stood, and her shoulders slumped.

"He's right." She whispered. "He's right." And the whole hallway seemed to agree with her.

Inside the auditorium Troy stomped down the slope towards the stage. "Sure shows who wears the pants in that relationship." He said to himself. It was too mean for Troy to say to Chad's face but it was fine to say it when no one was around.

"In what relationship?" A voice asked from the first row.

"Chad and Taylor's." He said turning towards the voice.

Sharpay sat there looking at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I broke up with Gabriella today." Sharpay nodded, she had already known that. "And I guess she told Taylor and Chad. One of them must have seen us outside and they told everyone about it. Now everyone thinks I cheated on Gabriella with you, and they think the only reason I'm with you is because you 'put out.'" Troy huffed, and sat down beside her.

Sharpay nodded to herself before turning in her seat. "Why do you care what they think about you?"

"Because their my friends." Troy answered automatically.

"No their not." She said.

"Ye-" Troy began before Sharpay cut him off.

"No, they're not. They're only your friend if you win the championships. Your popular and your hot." She said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "They want to be your friend so they can be popular too. You do know, that everyone talked about you like nuts after you twisted your ankle and lost the game last month."

Troy looked down at his hands, he hadn't known.

"Some friends they are." He said quietly.

Sharpay grabbed his hands with one of hers and tilted his chin up with the other. "You know what my mom used to tell me and Ryan?"

Troy shook his head. "She used to tell us that people are going to hate you, love you, love to hate you or hate to love you. But the ones that mean the most, will always be beside you. She told us that if anyone had ever talked about us behind our backs they were jealous. Because they were." She explained.

"A true friend isn't someone who will talk behind your back and then seem like your best friend moments later. A true friend will go up to the people who've just been talking about you and punch them."

Troy nodded and gave a small chuckle.

"You know I'm right Bolton." Sharpay said.

"It's Troy." He said looking at her as she took her hands from his and stood up.

"I know. I just missed calling you Bolton." She said before skipping up onto the stage.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she watched as she unbuckled her shoes.

"Ms. Darbus said she had a last minute meeting, and that we should just practice without her." She explained while running to bring her shoes to the end of the stage.

"That doesn't explain to me what you're doing."

"Cartwheels!" She cried before doing one.

"Troy." A voice called from the other end of the stage. Troy took his eyes off of Sharpay and looked to see who had called his name; it was Paul, a new kid.

"What?" He asked, as Sharpay finished her series of cartwheels.

"I wanted to know, if when you finished with Sharpay if I could have a turn." He said with a smirk.

Troy's eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat leaving the bottom half to bang against the top half. He was rushing up the stairs to show Paul a lesson when he heard a loud 'smack.'

He looked up, completely forgetting what he was about to do when he saw Sharpay standing in front of Paul breathing heavily and Paul holding his nose.

"She hit me!" He cried. Troy laughed, and walked up to stand beside Sharpay. "Aren't you going to smack her? She hit me, man! Now I probably won't be able to play at next week's game!" He cried.

"Ye-" Troy started, before Sharpay cut in, "Yeah, because you always play with your nose. Suck it up you big baby!"

"Your just going to let her speak to me like that? Tell her to stop." Paul cried.

Troy shook his head, "Nah."

"Oh right." Paul said, "I wouldn't either. If she put out for me like she puts out for you."

Troy had the fist ready but once again Sharpay beat him to it. "OW!" Paul screamed, and knowing not to take another chance he took off running of the stage.

Troy turned to Sharpay with a smile. "A real friend would punch them in the nose eh?"

Sharpay smiled back at him, "Uh huh."

"Only a great friend would hit him twice." Troy replied, pulling Sharpay into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tight and they stood like that for a few minutes.

When they pulled apart, they kept their arms loosely around one another, and stared at each other.

Suddenly, they found themselves moving closer, and closer. Soon, their lips were only millimeters apart, and Troy said in barely a whisper. "But only a girlfriend would hit him twice and tell him off."

Sharpay smiled softly at him, as she tightened her arms around his waist, "Whaddya say?" He asked.

Sharpay closed the distance between their lips and they shared a sweet kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked when they pulled away.

But she didn't answer him. Instead she said, "My mom also told me that there would be four boys, and that I would hate, I would love another, there would be one I would hate to love and one I would love to hate. And she told me, in the end their all the same guy."

"And what does that have to do with it being a yes or not?" Troy asked.

And Sharpay smiled sweetly up at him, "You're him."

---

Aha. I started writing the part about Gabriella and Troy and I started thinking I heard something like it from somewhere before. And then it hit me. Peter Pan. That movie is as amazing as High School Musical. The live-action one, though. So, the beginning of their taking is from Peter Pan, but with different words and stuff; Duh. And they things Troy was wondering about the clouds popped into my head, and now I really want to know too. But my friend told me that it was the wind that moved them. Darn. I liked my version.

But I hope you like the story. I got it from a quote. Where I get most my stories from.

I have exams this week and I've just finished my Geography one. Science is tomorrow and I'm going to die. I might be able to get chapters out of Wednesday because that's my day off but I'm not sure. I'll try my hardest though.

Anyways, I hope you like it! If you did, I have other stories about Sharpay and Troy so feel free to read those too! Leave a review if you please.

Inspiration:

people are going to hate you,  
_love_ you, **love to hate** you,  
and hate to love you,  
but the ones that meant the _most_  
will **always** be there

and

always be those **3** guys...

The one she _loves_ // the one

she _hates_ & the one she can't

get - _enough of_. & In the end

their all the **same guy.**

P.S: And I posted this twice, because the first time I only had a whole bundle of quotes in it. I acidentally posted the wrong file! Sorry!

Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
